


Rehabilitation

by sakurasake



Category: Captain America (Movies), RED (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, See if you can spot the Van Wilder 2 nugget in the prologue!, Tali has a really long name...two middle names too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier, Victoria Winslow and Captain America's grand-daughter walk into a bar...or how Bucky fell in love with his best friend's grand-kid when she bitch-slapped him with his own disembodied hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitation

Title: Rehabilitation  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Red (1 & 2)/Captain America (1 & 2)  
Cameo: Thor  
Pairing: Bucky/OC, Victoria/Ivan, Sarah/Frank, Steve/Loki  
Summary: Ivan didn't know why the Winter Soldier was pointing the gun at Victoria, asking her why she looked so familiar. Then he watched as his and Victoria's nineteen year old grand-daughter walked up to him...un-armed and arms wide open to prove it...*crunch, smack* “Natalia dearest,” Victoria's voice shaky, “why did you just hit the Winter Soldier with his own arm?” “Because I told his best friend that I would?”  
…  
Casting:

 

1) Amber Heard (circa Drive Angry) as Natalia Margaret Carter-Simanov, aka Tali Carter  
2) Sebastian Stan (circa CA: Winter Soldier) as James 'Bucky' Barnes  
3) Helen Mirren (circa Red 2) as Victoria Carter, daughter of Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers  
4) Brian Cox (circa Red 1) as Ivan Simanov, lover of Victoria and grand-father of Tali  
…  
Music:

1) I Don't Give A Fuck by Boss (Tali's Ringtone on Ivan and Victoria's phones)  
2) Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne (marvin's ringtone on Tali's phone)  
3) Talk Dirty To Me by Poison (bucky's ringtone on Tali's phone)  
4) Runnin' With The Devil by Van Halen  
5) Ballroom Blitz by Sweet  
…

[ ](http://s1289.photobucket.com/user/Lokis_Lady_Crazy/media/rehabilitationbannernowords_zpsa4ac49c0.jpg.html)

…  
Prologue:

 

It was frightening, yes. The guy had a gun pointed at her grand-mother's head, bellowing out questions of why she looked familiar to him. How did he know her? When her grandpa tried to take a step toward her gran, the guy cocked the gun. She knew that he was dangerous, even as shaky and unstable as he was then. She swallowed down any fear that she had and stepped from behind Marvin.

“Talia...”  
Ivan tried to stop his grand-daughter, but she skirted out of his reach. She made sure that the Winter Soldier was watching her as she unzipped her coat and removed it, arms out to prove she wasn't armed. Not that she could be in that outfit. A skin tight white tank-top over a black bra, the hint of a thong on her hip over the top of her Daisy Duke cut off shorts and a pair of high heeled ankle boots. She could hear Marvin snickering when the Winter Soldier's eyebrow went up and his assessing gaze turned into a leer. Like her grand-mother and great-grandma Peggy, Tali Carter was one hell of a woman. Especially if you pissed her off.

“Natalia?” The Winter Soldier croaked.  
Tali chuckled, “I was named after her and my great-grandma. Peggy?”  
There was just the tiniest hint of recognition at the name Peggy, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had arrived.

“Why does she...” He directed his attention back to Victoria.  
“Whoa...” Tali said firmly, bringing his gaze...but not the gun...back to her, “I'd like my Gran's brains in her brain pan, spank you very much.”  
Another snicker from Marvin and a look of amusement from the Winter Soldier.

“Are you supposed to poke the super soldier with the big gun?” Frank called over to Tali.  
Marvin snickered again as Tali flipped Frank off, Marvin and Tali sharing a fist bump before Tali stepped toward the Winter Soldier. Victoria watched as Tali slipped between her and the gun, her hand wrapping around the barrel and keeping it on her. Ivan took the opportunity to pull Victoria back, behind him and Frank and Marvin, with Sarah.

“It's her eyes, isn't it?” She asked him, the Winter Soldier's gaze coming to her after leaving her grandmother, “they look so damn familiar and you don't know why,” the Winter Soldier nodded and Tali chuckled, “it's because of her dad. Gran Peggy, before she died, she gave me a file. I was just seven and my mom hated it. She tried to burn the file, but Grandpa,” she jerked her head back toward Ivan, “took it from her.”  
There was a flash of pain in the Winter Soldier's head, the man dropping the gun in a loud clatter to the tarmac of the airstrip. That's when it happened. Tali took hold of the Winter Soldier's cybernetic arm with both hands and pulled, the piece coming off with a pop that you would get if you popped a Barbie's leg back into place. It was louder than that, though. With a spin and a great heave, Tali bitch-slapped the Winter Soldier with the back of his own cybernetic hand and watched as he stumbled back.

“Natalia dearest,” Victoria's voice shaky, “why did you just hit the Winter Soldier with his own arm?”  
Tali looked sheepish and tried to hide the fake arm behind her, the Winter Soldier just a background fixture now as he seemed to be gaining a lot more focus than he had remembered having in decades.

“Because I told his best friend that I would?” Tali said innocently.


End file.
